


大战前夜

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Tentacle Sex, We need more Samur!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 在目睹了那个暗夜守卫在战斗中的出色表现之后，撒拉弗把战士带去了纯洁教堂并为他赐福。仪式进行得很顺利……或许，稍微有点太顺利了。
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samur Maykr, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/The Seraphim
Kudos: 15





	大战前夜

“晚上好，骁勇的战士。”

战士一言不发地看着门外的访客。

这位意料之外的客人穿着眼熟的红色斗篷，悬浮在地上一尺左右的高度。他的双手以一种优雅而慎重的姿势拢在宽大的袍袖里，似乎在小心地掩盖自己的身份，可偏偏又有几段细长的触手从斗篷下缘露了出来，鲜红的末梢略微泛出金属的光泽，证明这位神秘来客是一位尊贵的梅克天使。

他没有像其他天使一样穿着带光环的传教者护甲，反而把象征崇高地位的服饰脱下来，换成了一身不那么显眼的便装。显然，这位不知是何方神圣的人物不希望被旁人认出，斗篷上连着宽大的兜帽，将他的面容隐藏在阴影中。

天使果然是天使，这些矜贵的人物都一个样，即使一件用来掩人耳目的低调装束，也非得挑个显眼的红色，不仅要裁剪得体，还一定缀上金边不可。战士哼了一声，让开道路，将突然到来的天使让进门内。

穿红袍的天使被称作撒拉弗。不久之前，在恶魔大军暂时败退的空档，这位神秘的红袍天使来到北面的高墙下，从战场前线找到他，悄悄把战士带去了别处。

“我们必须动作快，会有人来阻止我们。”

先前的几波攻势已经被守卫们击退，但泰坦恶魔将在拂晓时分来袭，亚金人需要拥有足以与之匹敌的力量，才能保护这座城市不至陷落。诚然，暗夜守卫从不退缩，与他并肩奋战的骑士们个个英勇无畏，只要他们踏上战场，就会竭力拼杀直到倒下，可这样下去还能支持多久？塔拉斯纳巴德已经遭受重创，连日的鏖战消耗掉不少兵力，开膛破肚的呼号亦只能起到一时的振奋，围困之势一日不除，战局的平衡就将持续向不利的方向倾斜，除非得到更强悍的、压倒性的支援，否则他们无法破解眼前的死局。

“我给你一份礼物，”天使说，“拿去吧。它将给你力量……它将在你的旅程中帮助你。”

撒拉弗的到来正是时候。他把战士带去了纯净教堂，将战士送入神之机器。如天使所承诺的那样，用于净化守卫的仪式将潜能灌进他的四肢百骸，令无尽的狂暴如岩浆一般在血管中奔涌，灼热的怒火随心脏的起搏而腾腾跳动，赋予战士可怕的力量与速度，也将胜利的契机一并交到他手上。

“现在，他们会 _畏惧_ 你了。”

他听到天使向他低语，随后，滚烫的光芒占据视野、穿透血肉。如预言一般笃定的祝福中，流露出难以掩饰的期待和欣喜。

梅克的天使们似乎天生有种傲慢的本性，他们享受着尊崇的地位，理所当然展现出高人一等的姿态，将别的种族视作应由他们统领和规训的侍奉者，对那些不够发达的文明，则表现出不加掩饰的轻蔑。某种程度上，梅克们默认自己的存在近乎神明，而像战士这样从低等文明而来的…… _外域人_ ，他们是尤为鄙夷的。

而会将神的力量赠予外来者的撒拉弗，显然算个异类。

在撒拉弗的计划中，强化只是第一步。天使将受了眷顾的战士悄悄送回暗夜守卫的驻扎处，战斗的号角将在拂晓响起，在此之前，战士还有时间适应他送出的礼物，他也还有时间观察战士的状态。以防万一。

作为最受尊敬的暗夜守卫，战士在营地里有一个单独的房间，让他可以不受打搅地备战和休息，撒拉弗事先打探好位置，特意挑了夜深人静的时刻来到战士门前。浮空的行进方式几乎无声无息，但战士的感官似乎更胜一筹，在天使抬手叩击之前，门就已经打开了。

这是战士一天之内第二次见到这个奇怪的天使，他看着门外的不速之客，神情间透出不耐，似乎这突然的来访打岔了他，或者，他正被别的什么事情困扰。

“晚上好，骁勇的战士。”撒拉弗将抬到一半的手重新拢回袖子，不慌不忙地向他问候，“非常敏锐的直觉——看来你已经能够善用这份礼物。”

等得到了屋主的默许，撒拉弗才进到屋内。他看向战士，发现对方还穿着全套的铠甲，便提议道，“明天将会是一场大战，即使以你的技艺和能力也不会轻松。你需要适当的休息来保持体力。”

战士抬起头。屋内的照明并不充分，但撒拉弗仍能感觉到来自战士的凝视，探究的目光透过头盔上的视孔，落向被兜帽遮掩的脸。片刻后，守卫挪开视线，摇摇头耸耸肩，在一旁坐下，拿起自己的武器，低下脑袋仔细擦拭起来。

“你得休息。”撒拉弗重复一遍，对战士的固执感到无奈，“你不能这样消耗自己。”

身为暗夜守卫中的佼佼者，战士久经沙场，自然清楚大战前夕最应该调整自己的状态，尽可能为接下来的战斗养精蓄锐。撒拉弗看向满地的脚印，再瞥了眼丢在一旁的的毯子，毯子被随意叠了起来，上面带着不少新近压出的折痕，说明战士尝试过躺下就寝，而且曾在原处辗传反侧，然后他退而求其次，坐起来试图进入冥想，但不知出于什么原因，两次尝试都没能成功；地上的脚印在不大的房间里来来回回，再延伸向门口，标明战士起身后的行动轨迹，他在房间内反复踱步，直到感觉到撒拉弗的出现而向外走去。

看来并非是他不想休息，而是他睡不着。

“你感到不适吗？”

战士又耸了耸肩，他显得有些烦躁甚至沮丧。撒拉弗说得对，他知道，无谓的消耗是不合时宜的，可这场仪式成功得超出预期，在将充沛过头的精力消耗掉以前，恐怕他也难以从亢奋的状态中安定下来。

正式的净化流程很繁冗，作为梅克的重臣，撒拉弗不会直接参与这种琐事，但他有权限得知仪式的细节：其中百分之九十九的内容包括故弄玄虚的符文、装装样子的祈祷和自吹自夸的颂辞，这些除了糊弄人以外没有任何别的作用；另外百分之一，就是在这一系列混淆视听之下，由仪式主持者按下那个按钮。撒拉弗按了按钮，战士也如他所料那样承受住能量的冲击，平安完成了仪式，按理说都到这一步了就不该再出任何问题。天使仔细地回忆着关于仪式的记录，难道他疏忽了什么？

“……哦。”

他明白了，他知道哪里出纰漏了。仪式将极大地强化精神和肉体，在令受试者脱胎换骨以后，那些纯净的能量不会立刻散去，它们仍然残留在血肉中，直到被宿主耗尽。简而言之，精力过剩。问题不大，撒拉弗松了口气，比起别的更糟糕的情况，这简单得几乎算不上一个意外。只是消耗精力的方法有许多，不能太引人注目，最好能就地解决，除此之外效率是第一位的，开战在即，留给他和战士的时间很紧迫，经不起浪费。

“……我没料到仪式会产生这样的影响，我愿意为此负责。”

红色的袍子和触肢的尖端出现在低垂的视野中，撒拉弗向他移得更近了些，一只白瓷似的手伸到眼前，握住霰弹枪的枪管，战士停下擦拭的动作，松开手，任由天使拿起他的武器搁到稍远处。

“我没有多少把握，但是……来吧，就当为你接下来的旅程做准备。”

他看向兜帽下的阴影，示意自己正等着听撒拉弗的解决方案。那手从枪上挪开以后没有照例拢回袖子，反倒伸到战士肩头，将指着前方的发射器扳向侧面；接着，天使的手放到了腰带的金属搭扣上，细长的指尖描摹起铸在上面的守卫徽记。

最终，战士没有得到详细的指示，同那时一样，他只听到另一句含糊其辞的神谕：“把它算作我给你的另一份礼物吧。但愿这能起点作用。”

天使挪得更近了，身体几乎要碰上战士的双膝。包着骨质外壳的手同另一只一起垂下去，掂住长袍下摆往上提，然后——

然后他坐了下来。

战士从没见过其他梅克做出这种举动，他怀疑没有任何人见过坐卧姿态的天使。天使们总是一副不食烟火气的模样，从来只将祈祷布道的庄严形象示与人看，连行走都要漂浮在离地一尺的高度，就像铺着凡尘的土地会玷污他们神圣的足肢。

撒拉弗的举止的确与他的同僚们迥异。他正以一种十分……亲昵？冒渎？暧昧？……的姿势，面对面地坐在战士身上。

梅克的天使没有双腿，下半身只有长得如同昆虫腹节的鲜红肢体，肢体侧面延伸出三对手臂粗细、泛着金属光泽的触须。撒拉弗坐上沾着泥土的腿甲，虫尾一样的肢体妨碍了他的动作，使这姿势有些不稳当，于是他将过长的尾端抬起来弓向身前，同最末的那对触肢一起绕过战士腰侧，寻找稳固的支点，令天使可以调整到一个合适的位置。他将自己同战士拉近，直到他们的身体紧紧相贴。

等撒拉弗觉得坐得舒服了，便将捏着袍子的手松开，缀着金饰的昂贵衣料就滑下去，柔顺地将战士的胯部完全笼罩住了。

战士对梅克了解不多，他知道的仅限于流传在努尔之环的传说。亚金人提起梅克族最常是在祈祷当中，他们述说梅克的一切，虔诚而恭敬地感激着众神赠予的恩惠，却唯独不会描述神使的身体。努尔之环的人们敬畏天使常常甚于敬畏元素妖灵，没有人胆敢在祈祷时加入这样无礼的妄言。

听闻这些神圣的生物无法被凡俗的力量触及，战士也好奇过这是不是意味着凡人无法触摸天使，不过他还没有冒失到仅仅出于好奇就去接触那些来自天堂的使者。此刻却有实实在在的重量压在身上，掂量起来差不多接近一个成年人；白瓷一样的身体也不像看起来的那么冷硬，反倒有鲜活的热度从铠甲外侧慢慢渗过来了。真奇怪，这与人相似的温度和重量，天使的身体其实出乎意料地 _平凡_ 。

原来天使的身体可以被凡人触碰到啊，他想。又或者，并非凡人能够触摸天使，只是他能够触摸撒拉弗。

效仿着搭在身旁的触手，战士也抬手扶住撒拉弗的腰。看得出来，袍子的做工一定同它的材质一样昂贵，绸缎经过精心的裁切和缝制，宽大的样式唯独在腰上收得妥帖。隔着手甲，这一处的触感既不过分坚硬也不过分绵软，是穿在袍子下的内衬吗，战士判断着，一件稍有弹性的轻甲，也许？不过很快他就意识到，同天使的手一样，那里应该是一层覆在血肉之外的壳。

相对于亚金人和人类而言，梅克绝对是一个体格庞然的种族。他们的女王比为国王树立的雕塑还要高大，负责布道的传教天使身形也远超一般人，就连做成随从模样的无人机，都因它们悬浮的姿态而与人拉开了相当的差距。

圣洁伟岸的形象十分适于展现天堂的神圣，令信徒可以心悦诚服地仰望他们，对传播梅克众神的教导和福音也是个利好。而正如战士在他们第一次见面时所注意到的那样，撒拉弗的形象却是相当平易近人的，要说他较其他天使更为娇小也不为过，再联系他遮住面目的兜帽和刻意加以隐蔽的行踪，使撒拉弗的神秘显得有些邪恶——可他镇定而从容的举止又分明带着梅克惯有的优雅和高傲，说话的语气不如命令那么强硬，却同样坚定得不容置疑，让听到的人不由的信服他、顺从他。

这大概也就能解释为什么当撒拉弗出现，催促战士离开战场的时候，他不多加思索就选择跟了过去，而不是朝这个可疑的陌生人开一枪。或许那是因为战士的直觉，撒拉弗和他一样，在彼此所身处的庞大群体中，他们各自是那个貌合神离的异类。

咔哒。

金属被拨动着发出一声轻响，将战士从游移的思绪中拉了回来。在被袍子遮盖住的空间里，触须贴着铠甲的缝隙摸索，尖端捏住那枚厚实的守卫徽记，从两侧向中间推顶，将固定着腰带的搭扣解开了。失去腰带的约束，铠甲的结构就变得松散，没一会儿，护裆上方的暗扣也被依次找到、拆解，一两条深红的触须试探着，顺着逐渐敞开的护甲向内滑了进去。

原本平静的呼吸声陡然粗沉下去，战士的轮廓以一种不甚明显的幅度动了动，那些结实得骇人的肌肉在天使身前和身下绷紧，积蓄在其中的力量隐隐有爆发的倾向。

撒拉弗乐于并擅于观察，远远地、不动声色地将局势尽收眼底，于他而言这是一种掌控一切的乐趣，不为人所知而知人所不知的感觉带来晦暗的窃喜，撒拉弗的能量就源自深埋在毫末处的东西，这些细枝末节帮助他游刃有余地穿梭于暗处，让他不必费力就可以拨弄风云。此刻种种感官却都提醒着他，他正面对的是另一种能量，更直接、更纯粹也更野蛮，单纯依靠压倒性的实力，就足以让这个男人粉碎挡在面前的一切。

这就是撒拉弗想要助长的力量，也是他应当畏惧的力量。

身前的男人壮实得像头熊，与体格相称的蛮力也让人印象深刻，如果暗夜守卫的 _偏好_ 跟战斗的路子一样野，他坐在这里不会比骑一匹烈马更轻松。大致估量了一下即将会有的颠簸，撒拉弗伸手扶住战士的肩膀，开口提醒：“动作轻点。”

想了想，他又补充道，“别把我甩下去。”

施加在腰侧的力道变重了一点，但是……仅此而已。直到目前，战士依然顺遂地配合着他，没有擅自为之的举动，没有攻击或侵略的行为，没有。撒拉弗感到有些奇怪，他的暗示应该已经非常明显——他还以为不论是在战场上还是在这种事情上，战士都应该是更愿意掌握主动权的那个。

还是在看不见的地方，细长的末梢动起来，灵活地绞着绕着，将它们应当取悦的部分裹了进去。惊人的尺寸和热度，战士可远不像表面看起来的那么平静，撒拉弗试着将触须稍微收紧，于是从冰冷的金属头盔下传出一声沉闷的低哼，紧接着是深深吸气的动静。愈加紧绷的肌肉在布满疤痕的皮肤下来回滑动，原本掌在腰上的手抓在了背后，攥着他的袍子，在衣服上拧出褶皱，把本就相贴的两具躯体压得更近。战士试探着挺直身子，随后就这么停在了那里，似乎在慎重地犹豫着，或者，他在等待着什么。

如果这是战士留给他的耐心和容忍，那可还真是罕有的殊荣啊。是因为他给出了贵重的“礼物”吗，还是说暗夜守卫就是会体贴临时的伴侣呢？……总不能是因为他梅克天使的身份吧，撒拉弗简直要为这突发的荒唐念头失笑；如果战士是会慑于权威而服从于地位的庸人，撒拉弗也不可能选择由他来接受天国的赐福。

“拿去吧。”天使冲他微微颔首道。没想到在战场上那么粗鲁的一个人，做派竟出乎意料地绅士。这实在新奇，若不是眼下情况紧急容不得节外生枝，或许撒拉弗就要好好花时间作一番深究了。

战士这才向上顶了顶腰，动作谨慎而生涩，仿佛他正探索一片危机四伏的荆棘地而非探索另一具肉体。触手被他牵连，带着末端一起滑动少许，就这点细微的变化也让战士短短喘了口气。对于反馈上来的冲动他似乎十分陌生，甚至有轻微的颤动从那些健壮的肌束中传出，以不易察觉的方式向善于观察的天使告了密：对于此类事项，战士其实并无多少经验。

人类真是神秘的物种，撒拉弗暗自摇头，就在这稀松平常得如同吃饭喝水的事情上都能给他惊喜。他观望已久，知道战士醉心于战斗，除此以外不作他想，撒拉弗也正是看中这纯粹的执着和随之而生的强大，才不惜冒着风险亲自出手指引，哪成想战士的心无旁骛还能造成这种……不便。

这至少为他免去一场激烈的冲撞。撒拉弗只好这样想，把事态的发展方向握在自己手上总归有好处。绕过身后的尾连同那对触须一起勾紧战士的身体，爪子一样的雪白指尖扣进肩甲的缝隙，使他足以借力支撑自己。好在战士倒也不是全然不懂，见天使挪动身体，便把原先掌在腰侧的手腾出来，转而搂住那截鲜红的半身稍往上提，多少替撒拉弗省了些力气。

为了方便挥动武器，配给战士穿戴的训练甲没有右手的手甲，长期握枪持剑的生活在手掌上留下粗糙的茧，却并不影响他的触觉。他借机摸了摸抱在手上的肢体，原来那无机质的光泽来自一层奇特的材质，与其下的组织贴合紧密，不知是天生的壳，还是后来穿上的甲。

与身后的触手一样，身前的触手也握紧它们抓着的部分，不管是什么包裹了撒拉弗的身体，它现在同样包裹着他，将被热流充得饱胀的血肉纳入临时的腔道，比着直径、沿着长度舒张收缩。神经随之活泛，雀跃着将奇妙的脉冲传递上来，仿佛他能感觉另一具血肉之躯下跳动的脉搏，没一会儿，战士又觉得那是他的错觉也说不定。

他现在的状态在战场上是致命的——不，他没有身处战场——不，这比战场更紧张，介于可控和失控之间的处境令人无措的同时也令他如鱼得水，他能顺畅地呼吸却如同他无法呼吸，只有狭小空间里隐隐可闻的喘息告诉他这并非一场光怪陆离的梦。

急促的呼吸送来空气的同时也送来别的东西，腥甜的气息，硝烟的气息，铁与血的味道充斥着战士的鼻腔，至此他才意识到自己身上还黏着那么多半干的血污和烧过的火药；不过战士还注意到了撒拉弗，洗好的衣服散发出的味道被用于代表“干净”，那么适于表示“圣洁”的味道，就该与天使身上的味道等同。

某种几乎散尽的焚香混入各处沾染来的灰烬，踏过人间战火的撒拉弗，闻起来是如此的 _神圣_ 。

当战士放开手上抱着的肢体，重新攥住他那身袍子时，撒拉弗就知道事情快结束了，不比他预料的更久，也不比他预料的劳累。战士绷得那么紧，甚至几乎没给自己留下多少动作的余地，临到头他却不像宣泄愤怒那样宣泄快乐，反而隐忍到只余一声长长的、静默的喟叹；他倒还是莽撞过几下，滑腻腻的东西被顶得从触手的缝隙里溢了出来，将水渍洇进布料、蹭到别处。对战士来说，这场不算十分尽然的交合大概也不能算十分的尽兴，不过，撒拉弗相信这已经能让战士卸下负担好好歇息。

于是他等待着，直到将他环绕的这具身躯趋于放松。

撒拉弗又感受到了那种凝视，比刚才的更强烈，这目光里包含的不仅是探究，还混杂着一点隐隐约约的渴望。戴着铠甲的手摸向撒拉弗身后，捏住兜帽的后部，开始试探着往下拽，想把遮住天使面容的布料拉下去。

“不行。”

他制止道。

这身袍子遮住了天使的头脸和大部分身体，却唯独露出了触肢，这看似顾头不顾尾的设计不是没有原因的。天使的身体构造和行走方式极具特点，让人一眼就能分辨出来，亚金人对梅克族的敬畏会给他大开方便之门，撒拉弗需要利用这一点。与此同时，撒拉弗在做的事情打破了成打的规矩和禁忌，往轻了说是他太鲁莽激进，往重了说，这就是背叛教义、挑衅传统的异端之举。他不能抛头露面，不能冒险留下可供追查的线索，不能让别人，尤其是别的天使，知道他到底是哪个梅克，以免惹来不必要的麻烦。

拉拽的动作顿住了，可战士不太情愿就此作罢，没过一会儿，兜帽后部又传来更轻的牵引，这次他显得小心翼翼，好像力道小一点，就不会让撒拉弗觉察似的。

“……不行。”

撒拉弗叹了口气。看来他不得不稍稍妥协，多少满足一点守卫的好奇心，否则这个固执的男人是不会轻易放弃的。几段看不出特征的触肢暴露不了撒拉弗的身份，连续的观察也证明战士注重荣誉、不是忘恩负义的人，所以他敢在这个暗夜守卫面前撩起袍子；但要他给出更多信息，这其中的风险恐怕……

“你若想知道我是谁的话，我叫萨穆尔·梅克。”天使说，“别再拽我的兜帽了。”

只是名字的话，让他知道也未为不可。

这点让步就足够了。得了想要的答案，那只手便松开，挪下去，重新搁上撒拉弗的后腰。战士向前躬身，隔着头盔，他将前额轻轻抵向裹着红袍的肩膀，如同他向天使行下了膜拜的礼仪。

桀骜的战士忠诚于他的国王、袍泽与人民，但他从不敬畏梅克，亦不听从众神的指引，而唯有此刻他将虔诚奉上，不是向一位天使，只是向萨穆尔。

“……你该休息了。”撒拉弗放任他们维持着这个动作多待了一会儿，然后开口说道。他不是那种喜欢煞风景的人，但是……要打仗了。时间紧迫。哪怕他知道在无论哪种文明中，打断一次温存都是不识趣且令人恼火的。

他无视了头盔下传出来的那声代表不满的鼻息，也没有再花费心思找东西擦拭身体，只是简单地整理了一下就从战士身上起身，长袍随着天使的动作垂落下去，连着那些残留的湿漉漉的痕迹一起，把撒拉弗的身体遮住了。

他看起来与刚出现在门外时的模样别无二致，只有背后被攥出来的那个巴掌印还在佐证着有些事确实发生过。

撒拉弗照旧把手拢回袖子，战士也已经把自己收拾妥当，他打开门将天使送出屋外，在晨光熹微以前，他还可以睡个好觉。不出意外的话，明天还会有一个身穿红袍的身影，在高墙之上的某处静静地观望着他。

战士安然合眼，他回想着垂下头颅的时候，撒拉弗的声音就在耳旁响起。尊贵的大天使抬起头喃喃低语，如同为战士践行的祝祷，如同正预见注定的未来：

“你将就此无往不胜。你将就此声名显赫。你将持利刃与枪炮为 _正义_ 开辟道路，无论你的敌人来自何方。”

他暂时还不知道自己踏上了怎样的旅程，不过，此战之后，会有无数颂歌将他的名号传唱。地狱行者的形象同他的守护者一起被描绘在圣典的书页上，他的旗帜永远在努尔之环上空飘扬，开膛破肚的呼喝响彻云霄直至震动天国的王座，铭记着不败的传奇、不朽的英雄，永恒的——

_毁灭战士_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> 永不落败的传奇战士和他的守护天使——这难道不香吗，为什么没有人写呢，我找遍了能找的所有地方，一篇都没有，一·篇·都·没·有！  
> 那只好自己动手了，我带粮安利，希望大家都能在DOOM的世界里成为猛男。  
> P.S. 曾认真考虑过给这篇取名叫《天使降临我身边》。  
> P.P.S.关于毁灭战士肩膀上的发射器.思来想去这应该是文中的一个bug。从圣典和老国王的着装上看，最早的守卫训练甲上应该是没有这个东西的，不过背叛者和暗夜守卫的人形机甲上又能找到肩炮的结构。推测可能是猛男在塔拉斯纳巴德一战成名之后，暗夜守卫才逐渐普及了这个装备。  
> 所以按照这个时间线，撒拉弗其实是不需要在翻身上马之前去掰肩炮的。  
> 但写都写了（耸肩


End file.
